Castaway
by melancholyperson299
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Tweek, Butters, Craig, and Bebe are stranded on an island after a storm on a cruise ship. They must learn to get along together if they want to survive, but is that possible? There might be some pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, Stan Marsh felt like he fell thousands of feet and hit the ground hard. He was in the middle of the jungle, but how the hell did he get there?

"Stan, where are you?" Stan heard his best friend Kyle call out to him.

"Kyle I'm right here!" Stan desperately called.

"Jew boy, I heard something from that direction." Stan thought he heard the voice of Eric Cartman.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I'm sure you damn daywalker! Follow me!"

A few moments later, Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski found Stan in the woods. Stan had some question, but he had a felling that Cartman or Kyle knew any of the answers.

"Dude, I totally thought you died for a few minutes, let's go find the others!" Kyle said to Stan.

"Wait, there are others, where are we?" Stan was very confused.

"Well you see Stan; you were jacking off when it happened, so you probably don't have any memory." Cartman said with an evil smile. Kyle smacked Cartman's head.

"Shut up, fatass, you're just trying to fill Stan's head with false memories!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"Well Kyle, it seems you have figured out the complex mind of Eric Cartman." Kyle ignored Cartman and explained the situation to Stan.

"Kenny won a cruise ship in this contest he entered. He invited the three of us and a few others to come on the cruise with him. There was a big storm and the next I knew, I was on this island."

"Who else came?" Stan asked.

"Butters, Tweek, Craig, Wendy, and Bebe." Kyle answered.

"So that means we have six people to find."

"I think that this is just like that show where those guys had a plane and it landed on a mysterious island." Cartman said.

"You mean the one that was on for like six seasons?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, that show."

"Dude, the ending to that show was totally gay." Kyle said.

"Maybe we were sucked into the TV." Cartman suggested

"Well it figures that your fatass would be finally sucked into a TV!"

"Guys!" Stan yelled. "We have people to find, so stop fucking around!"

"Oh my God, Stan is right; we should stop worrying about us and worry about others." Cartman said.

Stan thought he heard a scream so he started to go towards the direction of it, while Kyle and Cartman followed behind closely. Stan eventually found Bebe Stevens stuck up a tree.

"Do any one of you retards know how to climb a tree?" Bebe yelled. "I need some help down."


	2. Tweek

Previously…

Kyle appears. "Do I really have to do a gay ass recap?" Kyle yelled.

"Do you want to get paid?" One of the Directors asked.

Kyle sighed. "Last time on South Park: Castaway, a boat crashed, the fatass and I found Stan, and then we found Bebe in a tree. Why did I have to recap, that episode was so short I bet people still remember what happened!"

…

Kyle and Stan got Bebe Stevens out of the tree while Cartman was desperately searching for food.

"You guys, there is no food on his island!" Cartman started to panic.

"I think we should be worried about the others before we look for food." Bebe suggested.

"You don't understand Bebe, without food, I may die. Do you really want Eric Cartman to die?" Cartman got on his knees.

"I could care less whether you live or die, fatass, c'mon guys, let's go find the others." Bebe walked deeper into the jungle while Kyle and Stan followed behind her. Cartman stayed on the jungle floor desperate for food, and then he spotted a Tarantula.

"Looks mighty tasty," Cartman said to himself. He grabbed the giant spider and crammed it in his mouth. "Holy shit, tastes like and old man balls!" Cartman spit out the spider and puked.

Cartman fell back on the ground. "Now I'm thirsty."

…

"Did anyone hear a scream?" Stan asked.

"It kind of sounded like Cartman." Kyle said.

"You think some natives got him?" Endless possibilities crawled through Stan's mind.

Bebe stopped walking. "You really think there are natives out here?" Bebe became frightened of what kind of people and creatures could live on the island.

…

"Ah, where am I? What do I do? Too much pressure!" Tweek found himself on a beach next to a cruise boat on fire. He had no idea what to do first.

"OK, Tweek, go to your happy place." Tweek sat on the ground and meditated, going into his happy place. He imagined a place where there was no pressure in the world, and there was only coffee.

"Tweek, I found you, have you seen food lately?" Eric Cartman emerged from the jungle and crawled onto the beach.

"Damn it, I was happy, ahhh!" Tweek started to twitch once again.

"God you have so many problems Tweek, your no fun to hang out with. Hey, is the ocean water safe to drink?" Cartman pointed to the ocean. Tweek thought if Cartman drank the salt water, he would get his ass kicked.

"Ocean water is not safe to drink, ahh!" Tweek twitched on the last word.

…

Bebe, Kyle, and Stan started to feel a rumbling under the ground; the creature has arrived to devour the kids.

"Why is Britney Spears on this island?" Bebe asked.

"Are you sure that is Britney Spears, that is a seriously deformed creature. It could be just Lindsay Lohan or Charlie Sheen?" Stan suggested.

"You guys are aware that's aware that is a bear, right, we should probably run. Like, right now." Kyle said calmly.

"That is a very good idea Kyle, let's do that, now!" Bebe, Stan, and Kyle ran through the forest, but the bear was faster, so they all climbed high up a tree.

"You think he could reach us from up here?" Bebe asked.

"I hope not, or else we would be screwed.

…

"OK, Kyle, say your lines." The director said to Tweek.

"Will Bebe Kyle and Stan be eaten by a bear? Will Tweek and Cartman learn to work together and become friends? Will any other student from South Park appear in this fic? And will Kyle and Bebe develop a relation…" Kyle looked at the camera. "You can find someone else to close off an episode." Kyle walked away.

The Director sighed. "Ok Butters, you're on."

"Oh boy, I'm so excited!" Butters grabbed his script from the Director.

"Say the lat two sentences, Butters."

"Okay! Will Kyle and Bebe develop a relationship? Find out next time on South Park: Castaway!"


	3. Kenny

Previously…

"Last time on South Park: Castaway, Bebe, Kyle, and Stan all left Cartman in the forest and some other shit I don't care about happened." Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why don't you just say your lines, Craig?" The Director asked.

"Because I haven't been introduced in the story yet, and that pisses me off."

"You will be in the story more later on. Just please, say your lines." The Director begged Craig.

"Fine, Cartman ate a tarantula, then he met Tweek on the beach, and then the other guys ran into a bear they thought was Britney Spears. There, are you happy?" Craig asked.

…

"That bear really wants to eat us!" Stan started to panic as the bear clawed at the bottom of the tree, slowly, the tree started to lean towards the bear.

"I can't do this anymore!" Kyle cries. He jumped off of the tree branch and kicked the bear in the face.

"Ow, holy shit dude, what was that for?" The bear cried.

"Is that bear talking?" Bebe asked.

"Of course I'm talking, all bears speak English, don't they?" The bear asked.

"I'm not sure." Kyle said, still confused.

"I was just trying to be friends with you guys." The bear said.

"OK, you can be friends with us, as long as you don't try to kill us." Kyle said.

"Thank you, my name is Jeff."

"Am I the only one confused." Bebe said.

"No," Stan said. Stan and Bebe climbed out of the tree.

"Jeff, where exactly are we?" Kyle asked the bear.

"Well, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore." Jeff scratched his head.

"Yeah, that's just what we need, a Wizard of Oz reference that is overused!" Stan started to become angry.

"Please don't hurt me humans, I am a gentle bear!" Jeff cried.

"Well do you at least know where any of our friends are?"

…

Butters woke up from his deep slumber and realized that he was not sleeping on a bed. He also realized he was sitting next to Kenny, and it seemed like his hood has been burned off.

"I hardly ever see Kenny's face. Hey wait a second, why am I in the middle of the forest?" Butters asked himself. Butters remember the cruise ship and that it crashed.

"Butters, is that you?" Kenny woke up from his sleep.

"Kenny, I think we have crashed on this strange island, I wonder where the other fellas are, I hope they are OK."

"Look Butters, we have no idea if we are on an island." Kenny said.

"Well there is a beach over there." Butters pointed to the beach. Kenny could see two figures and the crashed boat on the shore. Kenny got up and ran to the beach, only to be greeted by Cartman and Tweek.

"Kenny, glad to see you made it," Cartman said. "And with Butters too, it seems as if the whole gang is coming together."

Kenny ignored what Cartman said. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"Well yes, I saw Jew boy, Stan, and Bebe earlier."

"Where are they, and why didn't you stay with them fat ass!" Kenny scolded the cubby boy when Butters stood next to Cartman.

"Hey, stop being mean to Eric!" Butters yelled at Kenny.

"Why, Cartman is a fat sack of crap that doesn't deserve to have friends!" Cartman's heart sank.

"Kenny, I had no idea you felt that way." Cartman sniffled. "I thought we were B.F.F's." Cartman started to fake cry.

After a few seconds he stopped. "Feel sorry for me Kenny!"

"Guys," Tweek yelled. "I hear someone in the forest! Ahh!" Stan, Kyle, and Bebe emerged from the forest with a bear.

"Holy crap, a bear, it's going to eat me!" Butters started to run in circles and fell down from the dizziness.

"See I told you your friends were on the beach!" Jeff exclaimed. "Well I got to do some bear things, see you guys later." Jeff ran deep into the forest.

"Did that bear just talk?" Cartman asked.

"It's a long story." Stan said. The three walked onto the beach.

"Maybe we could go swimming later, the ocean looks beautiful." Bebe looked at the ocean, she thought that she might as well take advantage of the fact that they are on a tropical island.

"Don't forget to bring a towel." A strange voice said.

"Holy shit, you're here too!" Cartman cried.

…

"What kind of ending is that, everyone knows it's Towelie, that's not a good cliffhanger!"

"Eric, just say your lines." The Director said.

"Son of a bitch. Who is this mysterious visitor that the South Park kids have ran into? Will Jeff show up again? Will the kids try to find help, or will they start to comfortably live on the island?"

"Very good Eric, you were great signing the show off."

"I have a question, where is the plot in this story? This story is a peace of shit! I always look like an asshole in it."

Kyle was watching Cartman signing off and decided to add some more fuel to the fire. "Maybe it's because you are an asshole, fat ass!"

"Shut up, you stupid Jew!"

"Shut off the fucking cameras!" The Director yelled.


End file.
